


Her Gilded Cage

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, F/M, Imperius, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CabalsCursedCodex](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CabalsCursedCodex) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Post DH/AU where Voldemort had won.
> 
> Tea-cups, Red velvet, gauzy bridal veil, royalty, vanity, parchments, darkness, stars, Avada Kedavra, white peacocks  
> Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy (apologies, relationships tab is bombing out)
> 
> A/N: Thanks to my beta for her amazing help.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of the Harry Potter universe, not me (unfortunately! lol). Not making any money from the posting of this fanfiction.

**Her Gilded Cage**

Hermione carefully slipped from the large, four-poster bed without waking her recently appointed husband. She gently slipped into her small slippers and pulled her robe on. It was freezing in their bedroom.

Glancing at Lucius, she was momentarily stunned by how he peaceful he looked in his sleep. The moonlight streamed in through the window, casting a light on Lucius, who was tucked under the red velvet duvet of their bed. He was quite handsome, even she had to admit that. 

She was lucky that Voldemort had appointed Lucius as her husband.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, hoping the thought would leave. Thinking about Voldemort filled her with a fuzzy sort of feeling. Like something was wrong, but she couldn’t quite place what it was. 

Hermione quietly made her way towards the balcony, pausing as she glanced around the room. On a small table, there were a few scattered pieces of parchment and two teacups. On one of the chairs lay her gauzy bridal veil. 

Pulling the robe around herself tighter, she headed outdoors. It was chilly outside, but Hermione felt that she needed the peacefulness of the moment to clear her head. She sat upon one of the chairs, curling up within her robe.

She still couldn’t believe that she was now Hermione Malfoy. It had been a whirlwind of events. The announcement had come so suddenly, but she couldn’t quite recall where she had been when she heard it. The next thing she could remember was being whisked away by elves to be dressed up to look like royalty. Reaching up, her fingers delicately caressed the sapphire necklace still around her neck. She had wanted to take it off before heading to bed, but Lucius had stopped her, claiming that he loved her 'dripping with jewels.' The diamond bracelet on her wrist and the sapphire earrings on her ears also felt heavy. They were beautiful, yes, but they weren’t her.

A strange sound filled the air, causing Hermione to squint into the darkness to try and see what caused the noise. Peering over the railing of the balcony, she relaxed when she saw one of Lucius's peacocks strutting into sight.

Hermione silently laughed, only a man as vain as Lucius Malfoy would have peacocks strutting around his property.

She returned to her seat, growing cozy once more as she gazed up at the stars. She sighed, trying to shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. The air was cool and calm, but Hermione kept feeling this sort of tension.

_It must be the nerves of being a newly wedded woman_ , Hermione thought, but even she knew that it was unlikely.

Her eyes darted around, her stomach starting to churn and she felt nauseous. She was completely alone on the balcony, but she couldn’t shake the fear that someone was watching her.

Hermione's hand flexed and suddenly, she realised that she didn’t have her wand. In fact, where was her wand? She didn’t recall seeing it in her and Lucius's bedroom anywhere.

Truly in a panic, Hermione stumbled to her feet, looking around quickly. "My wand?" she whispered, feeling an ache grow inside of her chest. Where was her wand? Where was Harry?

The thought slammed into her so fast.

Harry?

Images of the killing curse filled her mind. Voldemort's triumphant scream of ' _Avada Kedavra_!' rang in her ears. The sight of Harry falling to the ground dead was all she could see.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, tears filling her eyes. She had to get out of there! She had to escape!

Hermione turned, stopping when she saw Lucius in the doorway of their balcony, his wand pointing straight at her. Her blood ran cold at the sight of determination in his eyes.

"Lucius, please," she begged quietly, knowing that it would be no use. She was caught, and there would be no escape. She was trapped like a bird in a gilded cage.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Lucius whispered in reply, "but _Imperio_."


End file.
